


Clear Sight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #519: Left</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clear Sight

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #519: Left
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Clear Sight

~

“So, to clarify,” Arthur said. “Harry’s left our Ginny for _Severus Snape_? The Death Eater who killed Dumbledore and watched the Carrows torture students?” 

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, Ginny cleared her throat. “First off, Dad, we separated before the war, and as for the rest…Well, Snape was working for Dumbledore. He’s why we survived the Carrows.” 

Arthur turned to Molly. “What about you, dear? Can you see it?”

Molly, staring out the window at where Harry and Snape were standing together, watched Snape take Harry’s hand, kissing it tenderly. She sighed. “Yes, actually. I can definitely see it.” 

~


End file.
